Who Created Winter?
by That-boy-who-writes
Summary: Ollie never belived. When he sees Jack frost one winters day, what happens? Ollie is about to get a new view on winter forever... (CHRISTMAS CROSSOVER) Please R&R! Mixed POV'S
1. 23 DAYS TO GO!

**A/N: It's time for my Christmas crossover! Skulduggery Pleasant / Rise of the guardians! Got some OC'S and ready to roll! I will update almost every day with " How many days until Christmas" Updates. All the way from NOW until 31****st**** of December! Enjoy LOL! Including Jack Frost, Fletcher , and my SP and ROTG OC'S , Ollie Clovermoon and Archer.**

**_Archer's POV_**

I'm waiting. Waiting for winter. Waiting for Christmas. I'm Jack Frost. Me and North work together to make the perfect winter. I was sitting quietly outside, running free in the wild, field. It's time to start winter.

Gingerly, I picked up my staff and raised it into the air. As I raise it, I raised with it. Snow began to fall; icy frost covered the autumn leaves and flowers. Jamie loved it when I did that. I agreed that it was a beautiful sight.

Christmas and Winter has started. All at the same time.

**_Ollie's POV_**

I was sitting upstairs in my room. I guess I could teleport somewhere. Maybe not. I'm Ollie Clovermoon, my real name is Daniel Ryder, but Ollie is my chosen name. I train for most of my days. I listen to music for the other part of my life.

Christmas was coming and I was planning on going somewhere new. Like to the North Pole where Jack Frost lives. He would if he was real.

I smiled inwardly. I took a deep breath and teleported outside. I caught a glimpse of a boy with no shoes, wearing a blue hoodie, and _flying?_ Whenever he moved his staff, snow was falling. _Snow was falling._ One thought came into my mind as he smiled at me.

_Jack Frost._

**_A/N- What's going on there then? Find out tomorrow-ish!_**


	2. Profile OLLIE

_**A/N- Some of you are wondering who Ollie is, so this is a roleplay profile of him, he's my OC :-D**_

Given Name(optional): Daniel Ryder

Taken Name: Ollie Clovermoon

Age: (Real age and the age they look.)- Real- 100 Looks- 12

Gender: Male

Powers: Teleporter, learning nemocracy

Race: Human

Personality: Cocky, Snappy and secretive. Inwardly nerdy and quite socially awkward.

Appearance: Likes wearing bright colours , wears worn out black converse and green deginer glasses

History(optional): Orphan

Side:(good, bad, or neutral): Neutral

Canon Character most like: (Skulduggery, Valkyrie, China): Fletcher

Other: Nope


	3. 22 DAYS TO GO!

**A/N- Hope you understand that I write these in a day, so roughly 200 WPC. I know but 1 a day (EXEPCT FROM TUSDAYS BECAUSE I AM AT DRAMA)**

Let's start with… ARCHER :-D (Read Autumn Spirit For Info)

Jack came to me one night. Apparently, he saw a boy who appeared to be able to see him. This boy acted like he didn't believe, so why could he see him? Quietly, I tucked my tail in and tightened my scarf. "One hundred per cent true Jack?" I asked.

"One Hundred." Jack said seriously.

"Spirits together, we're in this together" We said, doing a little hand-shake.

Jack smiled. "Autumn and winter. We can sort this out"

"We need to talk to someone" We looked each other in the eye. We knew who to talk to.

**"North"**

Moving on to… Ollie!

Did I just see that? Did he really just do that? Did Jack Frost really just create this winters day?

No. Not a chance. Jack Frost was not there. This is a, a trick of the mind. There we go, problem solved.

Yes. It could be true. I could have just seen him. It may be more that a trick of the mind. Now my problem is still unsolved.

So many questions. . .Questions

I'm so confused. Should I be confused? Probably. Maybe.

Jack Frost could be real. That science stuff was too complicated to be true. So I could have been caused by Jack. Jack Frost.

**A/N- None 2morrow, Sorry :-( 22 DAYS TO GO!**


	4. 20 DAYS TO GO!

**A/N- Hello! I have introduced some new charries, Lloyd and Esther. Hope you enjoy!**

ESTHER's POV

"Do I have to Lloyd? I don't WANT to wrap these now but I only have 10 more pages in my book, can I read them?" I pleaded.

"Nonsense Esther! 20 more presents, then you can go." Lloyd replied.

"You could go on all night if you wanted to" I moaned.

"Well North will favour _me_ then. You won't be his favourite!"

I shuddered, North's respect was my top priority, sighing, I wrapped the next present. I then heard a voice in my ear.

"NO!NO!NO! Too much sticky tape, use THREE, like Bryony!" Lloyd screamed.

"Okay, okay…" I moaned. "If I'm rubbish, then can I read?"  
"NO! Wait a second, I've got an Idea. Maybe we could ask Jack Frost for help!"

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes I'm sure, and if it goes wrong, pretend it was a prank"

"Yes brother." I moaned , dragging myself behind him.

NORTH'S POV

"…and he saw Jack and now he might be coming to find us…" Archer finished.

"Right. Okay then, just, if he can see you, then he obviously believes. So, just tell him the truth." I reasoned.

"But that's the point, he doesn't believe. So what can we do?"

"Well, then we have one more believer then" I told them "If I say it…."

"Then we do it, we know" Jack and Archer chorused.

As they walked out, I was the only one who saw the flash of a boy who was, _teleporting?_

**A/N Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun! I know that the elves usually don't make the toys but in this story, they do! Yes, bryony is from Arthur Christmas and yes, more tomorrow. 20 DAYS TO GO!**


	5. 19 DAYS TO GO!

**A/N- Hello! Enjoy! LOL!**

Ollie's POV

"…And this boy he was flying and making it snow and it could have been Jack Frost and I need to know, can you help?" I panted to skulduggery.

Skulduggery Pleasant twitched and signalled to Valkyrie Cain. She ran in, panting and sweaty.

"What's the problem Skull?" Valkyrie panted.

"Don't call me Skull" He snapped. "Plus Ollie here has seen Jack Frost" I saw him wink in the corner of my eye.

"He IS real! I really did! You can't see him because you're an adult!" I argued. Why was I fighting to somebody who I didn't believe in yesterday? I am. That's what counts.

"I never said he wasn't Ollie"

"But you winked! You think something different than me! But I know the truth!"

"It's a reflex action Ollie"

"No it isn't! I know that!"

"Shut _up!" _Valkyrie screamed. They walked away, they were gone.

"Thanks.." A voice said behind me. I turned around, and Jack Frost was there.

"No… This isn't true." I muttered.

"But that's it Ollie. It is all true. Before I go, I'll tell you one thing, a message so important you'll never forget it."

That's all I remembered. I passed out.

**A/N That's all for now, none tomorrow, more at the weekend!**


	6. 17 DAYS TO GO!

**A/N-Hi guys! ONE WEEK UNTIL I SEE IT FOR MY PARTY! I wear I just saw my Christmas Kindle, I can't wait until I get it, I'll be writing on that! Misty BTW is the birthday elf and the guardian of Wisdom. **

Lloyd's POV

What on earth did I just do? Jack Frost and Archer have just gone. So we had Sandy, Tooth, North and Bunny and Misty left.

"Right, Misty is busy wrapping Birthday presents, Sandy and Tooth are the only ones who actually will help" I said, turning to Esther.

I saw Tooth calling to the mini-fairies, "Molar in New York!" and "Incisor in Briton" it gets annoying. Trust me on that one.

Sandy was dancing to some music that he played quietly on a dream sand radio.

"Sandy! Tooth!" Esther called.

"We need your help!" I followed her up with.

Tooth shut up for a second. "What with? I'm busy"

"Wrapping presents, it is only 17 days to go (**A/N-TRUE!) ** until Christmas!" I explained.

"I guess, okay!" Tooth smiled, she's quite nice.

Sandy nodded, and followed us.

Jack Frost's POV

I was about to tell Ollie about the fact the rest of the Guardians were real when he tumbled to the ground.

"Ollie! Ollie! Ollie Clovermoon!" I shouted.

Slowly but surely, I picked him up, and took off.

He'll open his eyes soon.

When he gets there.

All the way to North.

**A/N – More 2morrow!**


	7. 16 DAYS TO GO!

**A/N- Hello! Got a new bed yesterday LOL! I hope you understand that I'm going to a Elves-Ollie and Jack- Elves-Ollie and Jack. That's it. That's the order!**

OLLIE'S POV

I woke up in a wood cabin, somewhere. I only had three questions in my mind. _ Where am I? Who are you all? How did they find me?_

Trembling, I shakily stood up. I forced my mouth to make the first question. "Where…Where am I?" I stuttered.

Jack sat down by me. "Ollie." He began. He never finished. I cut him in.

"How do you know my name?" I snapped.

"We know the names of every child. We are the guardians."

"The what? The guardi-what?"

"The _guardians_ Ollie, Santa, The Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Jack Frost and the Sandman." Archer explained "And me, Archer Flicker"

"Back to my question… Where am I?"

"This is the North Pole, Santa's Home, the Guardians Head-Quarters"

"And _why _am I here?" "One-you don't believe and Two- You somehow saw Jack Frost and Three- We need your help"

" How did you find me? Why me?"

"Jack saw you, and you saw him. North can see you when you teleport, he saw you and traced you to London" Bunny reasoned

"My home" I muttered "Where I'm supposed to be, not here" But somehow, I didn't mind, it was true, I was right.

I was right all along.


	8. 11 DAYS TO GO!

A/N- Sorry It's SUPER LATE! But LOL. On Monday- I forgot, On Tuesday- Scouts Christmas Party, On Wednesday- Drama and I had a concert on Thursday.

Ollie's POV

"Anyone Want To Tell Me Why I'm Here?" I asked

"Look, Ollie, we need you" North smiled

"And I need some hot chocolate and put my Christmas tree up" I mocked, getting reading to teleport home.

"Stop! Stop Ollie! Stay for five minutes!" Tooth said, turning me around.

"We need someone, a teleporter, someone like you" She continued

"Stop right there Toothy" I stated. "Why?"

"Because your special. You are magical"  
"Tell me something I don't know"

"Let's do this, just for a day. It will be fun, I guess" Tooth smiled, taking my hand.

"I guess, what for?"

Tooth carried on "Ribbon, the evil Christmas spirit, wants Christmas to go"

"Christmas… Gone?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, that right." North strided forward.

"So, I guess I have no choice, I will. I want to help you" I smiled. I wished that I had more time with Tooth.

Tooth whispered "Thanks Ollie…"

"I will, your welcome" I whispered back.

We gave each other a little hug. Everyone was staring at us. I didn't care. I was ready.

**A/N- Seeing ROTG Tomorrow! I'm gonna put the elves on hold for a while! Smiles!**


	9. 8 DAYS TO GO! AND 1 DAY UNTIL MY B-DAY!

**A/N****- ISAW ROTG YESTERDAY! SMILES! It was great and amazing and stuff! I actually cried when sandy "died" and when Jack saw his memories. That's why I have no chapters this weekend.**

Archer's POV

This boy, this boy just, just stared at us. One of those "Are-You-Freaking-Kidding-Me" looks that stabs you when you see it. I stared back at him. He stared at me. This staring and smirking went on for what seemed like eternity.

"Well then?" Ollie snapped harshly.

"Well what?" Jack started "Come on you slow poke"

"Wh-where?" Ollie stuttered

"Hold my hand" I volunteered "Let's go"

He held my hand and we started flying.

"I would give anything to see your face right now" I whispered to Ollie

Ollie just laughed "I look a right wimp don't I?" he admitted

"Kind of...yeah" I murmured, softly, so no-one could hear me but Ollie.

"So…Um…where in this world are we going?" Ollie mumbled.

"London. That's our first stop. In order to stop Ribbon, we stop children forgetting about us. The 11 and up"

"Like me, the non-believer" Ollie said, making my heart sink a little bit.

"So we.. yes we, don't look at me like that" I explained "Deliver little presents , little 'one week to Christmas' presents. Then they'll believe, and Christmas will be restored, full of wonder hope and joy once more" I mumbled dreamily.

"You sound like the flipping president" Ollie mocked.

Suddenly, we crash landed on London ground. We knew what to do

**A/N- It's My Birthday Tomorrow! No tomorrow but then I PROMISE. No I'll to better than that I PINKY PROMISE! That from then until chritmas, I'll write one, but no promises for WED and FRI. But I'll try**


	10. 3 MORE DAYS! YEAH! WOO

**A/N UGH! Late again! Meh. Enjoy.**

Ollie

"You ready?" Tooth whispered, she was clutching a map , some coins, and a sack full of presents and names. Half of me wanted to go home and play minecraft, the other half wanted us to go of somewhere , alone, and do this. Smiling, I took her hand, and we got started. I saw lights, heard carol singers and felt the wind nipping at my nose. We wanted to win, except it wasn't a competition.

"It feels just like last month, all of us, collecting teeth, thinking it was a competition, when we knew the true meaning of it." Tooth smiled. Across the sea, I could see smiling faces. Looking up, They could see both of us, I thought, Some couldn't see Tooth, so it looked like I was flying. We knew that we'd show them. I could see one boy, mistaking me for Archer, waving like mad. " Jamie…" Tooth breathed.

We stopped at the next house. Decked out in lights, but we could see the 11-year-old boy sulking at his window. " You go.." I assured Tooth " He can't see you.. remember?"

She gave me a little hug. I just went woozy with happiness, but then she was gone. Then I thought _what if he does believe? What if he sees her? What if North got it wrong? He can't have. Could he?_

She came out safe, thank goodness. We tiptoed into each house one-by one. Like a cartoon, dun dun dun dun dun dun dd-un. Then somebody comes bursting out the house and we would hide. That didn't happen, but that's all my mind thought.

"You okay?" Tooth asked

I replied half-heartedly " Yeah, you do this all the time then?"

"No, not really, unless Pitch is-"

"Pitch the B-"

"Shut up! Anyway, when _Pitch_ is overpowering us then, you gotta do what you gotta do"

"I guess so." I replied " .House"

"You do it." Tooth gestured

"Okay. I guess"

Nodding, I tiptoed into the house.. and walked straight into the bedroom. The child was none other than Jamie. I smiled and placed the gift by his bed, it read _To Jamie, we're still here, like we told you, merry Christmas , from, the guardians. _That last line stuck me the hardest, because I wasn't a guardian. Suddenly, Jamie's eyes opened.

"Oh Crud" I muttered.

"Who. Who are you Giving me a... a Gift?" He stuttered

"Um.. I'm Ollie, Ollie Clovermoon. I met the guardians, and this is an early Christmas present, to keep you believing" I tried to explain.

"But.. I told them, I'd never stop!" Jamie gasped

" Then. Maybe it's a thanks." I concluded, leaving for the door.

" Oh! Ollie!" Jamie squealed. "Thanks. You're just like a Guardian. So thanks. You and me are disguised Guardians, fist bump?"

"Fist bump." I smirked, doing just that.

I looked back. Smiled. Sighed and left.

"How did it go?" Tooth asked

"Great, It was Jamie!" I answered

"That's why I wanted you to go. To see how believers believe"

"Thanks, shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's"` We took of into the dark embrace of the night. Flying until we saw the rest of the Guardians huddled round talking about the children.

"How was that Ollie?"

"Like the world was mine, Jamie and me, everyone. But who am I? I don't know anything?" I shrugged

"You do. You're Ollie Clovermoon" Bunny reassured me.

"Back to point." North said " We done? Yes? Then let's get a move on"

And then we went back to headquarters. Back to the north pole.

**A/N Last chapter 2morrow! Excited? I am. Bye Bye!**


	11. 2 DAYS TO GO! Plus last chapter! Yey!

**A/N- Last chapter! They're back, and what's going to happen? Let's find out!**

Ollie! Again.

I didn't know what to say. I changed Christmas, I gave Christmas back its magic. The screams of Ribbon sounded like eagles crying, you could hear them from miles around. Me and Tooth held hands, we all smiled.

"We've done it" I smiled.

"Anyway, I better be going" I whispered. "It's been a blast"

North stopped me in my tracks "Ollie!" He interrupted " This one's for you" North handed me the gift.

"Thanks" I breathed, tearing open the paper. I saw a notebook with a picture of North on, smiling in front of a Christmas tree. I opened up to the first page, a note was there.

_Dear Ollie_

_We're always here, and we may need you again._

_This notebook will tell you when, trust us. You can write in the rest, but this page is for you and you only. No words but these. _

_From the guardians._

My eyes looked up "A magic notebook?"

Sandy nodded, answering my question. Then North began to speak " Well go on! Write something in it!"

I picked up a feather quill from North's desk and wrote with trembling hands in neat handwriting, the first sentence.

I took a deep breath, waved goodbye, and teleported home again, straight into bed. I realised that somehow, my parents didn't notice. They were staring into nothingness thinking I was there. I knew one thing. It was magic.

I went to sleep, wondering if my notebook would still be there in the morning, if was all a dream.

It wasn't, my notebook was there. With its first sentence in there, still and true.

**_I'm Waiting, Waiting for Winter._**

**A/N- That's it! Finished! I ****_Might_**** do a sequel because of that notebook! Hope you liked it, especially the last chapter and this one cuz I worked hard for the last one defiantly. Autumn Spirit will be updated SOON-ish**


End file.
